Our Little Raven
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes met one Harry Potter, whom had left the wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort, eight years ago, and quickly fell for the wizarding hero. Harry, Sherlock, and Mycroft were in a triadic relationship before Harry disappeared seven years ago. What happens after Sherlock stumbles upon Harry, hurt and left for dead in the streets of London?...
1. Chapter 1

**Our Little Raven **

**Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes met one Harry Potter, whom had left the wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort, eight years ago, and quickly fell for the wizarding hero. Harry, Sherlock, and Mycroft were in a triadic relationship before Harry disappeared seven years ago. What happens after Sherlock stumbles upon Harry, hurt and left for dead in the streets of London? What happens after Harry is healed from his injuries and he asks for his lovers and their friends to help him with a new war in the Wizarding World? **

**Pairings: Sherlock/Harry/Mycroft, Lestrade/John, Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Fred/George**

**A/N: So a few things! First: I still exist. Second: I will be taking a look at the other stories I have started and seeing which ones I want to list as abandoned and which ones I will be working on. Third: I read a brilliant story the other day involving a Sherlock/Harry/Mycroft pairing as was like 'I like that idea! I want that pairing!' SO! I'm going to borrow the pairing for now! If you want to read the story, go check out Food For Thought by the lovely WyrdSmith! Fourth: My Sherlock and Mycroft will be a little bit out of their normal characters, especially Sherlock! It's more of an emotional side of Sherlock. If this bothers you, then stop reading now and go find something where Sherlock is in character 100% of the time and that cold, aloof, intelligent bastard that he is (though I adore him for that stuff). Anyways, thanks for the read and enjoy!**

**Rating: Rated M for mature. AKA THERE WILL BE SEX SCENES AND IF YOU ARE A YOUNG KID DO NOT READ THIS! YOU'LL BE TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!**

**Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, incest, triadic relationships, war, out of character characters, Dumbledore bashing, male/male relationships (and a lot of them), sex scenes (eventually)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just like taking them and playing with them! The mind can create some brilliant things! I'll return them when the story is at its end loves! Until then…. *sticks tongue out playfully at the original creators***

**Chapter One: Do You Know Where Our Lover Is? **

In a little wooded area just outside of London, stood Mycroft Holmes' house (small mansion really). It was out of the way but close enough to London where he could get to his "minor" government job easily. It was a stormy evening, and the area was void of any humans outside, except for one who was hurrying towards the house cradling another human. The normally curly hair of the one and only Sherlock Holmes was plastered to his forehead as he ran as best as he could. He carried a small human, cradling him close to his chest under his long coat as best as he could. At first glance you would think that Sherlock was carrying a young boy in his arms, but really he was carrying a 25 year old male.

Sherlock got into the house, his eyes wild with worry and rain dripping onto the hardwood floors. He hurried through the dim hallways towards Mycroft's (and his…and Harry's) master suite, his mind racing with worry for his precious cargo. It had been seven years, seven years of worry, seven years of searching, seven years of longing for the injured creature he carried with him…

_The morning had started as a tragedy. Harry was gone. He had gone into London for a brief trip to grab something for his loves when he disappeared. Gone without a trace. Sherlock paced the length of the bedroom, uncharacteristically showing just how worried he was. Mycroft had raced from the room to go to his office when John had come and told them that Harry was gone and that eye witnesses say he was snatched and gone within an instant. Mycroft had left 13 hours ago to try and use every avenue that he had access to thanks to his job (and that was just about everything minus the few things The Queen herself would not let him use) to find their little raven. _

_Sherlock ran a hand through his hair. They had met Harry last year when he moved into the empty apartment in 221 on Baker Street, 221C. Sherlock and Mycroft hadn't shared interest in a person like they did with Harry in quite sometime, and never had they agreed to share him somehow, should Harry be so willing. Surprisingly, Harry had approached them and told them quite clearly that he wanted them both and if they had an issue with it, they could just fuck off. Quickly, the three fell in love with each other, and it was because of Harry that Mycroft and Sherlock realized why no one person could interest them for long: it was because there was no one out in the world for them but each other… and Harry. The only people who knew about the three were Greg Lestrade, Doctor John Watson, and the Queen of England herself, and that was all the people who actually needed to know about the triad._

_Sherlock, John, Lestrade, and Harry all moved out to Mycroft's place outside of London, living together in relative ease and peace. Harry had told the four about his past, the war, and the magic that coursed through his veins. It was then that Mycroft had revealed that Sherlock and himself had had private training in the magical world themselves, and possessed wands, but rarely used them. _

_Now, their little raven was gone and Sherlock was panicking. Mycroft had not gotten in touch all day which was not a good sign. John and Lestrade had left to go and try to find him themselves, although Sherlock knew they wouldn't. If Mycroft couldn't, no one could. _

_Sherlock turned as the door slammed open and a very disheveled Mycroft came into the room. He looked at Sherlock, his eyes empty and haunted as he strolled over to his younger brother/ lover. Mycroft pulled Sherlock into a tight embrace, for once not wanting to snap at Sherlock for uncharacteristically falling apart. He himself could feel tears streaming down his face and drip into Sherlock's hair as Sherlock soaked his shirt. That night, they climbed into the same bed for the first time without that raven haired, green eyed beauty and clung to each other as they hurt and longed for the one who brought them together, the one who fit in between them perfectly at night. They wanted their Harry but he had popped away from existence it had seemed, without a trace that anyone could find…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Little Raven**

**Pairings: Sherlock/Harry/Mycroft, Lestrade/John, Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Fred/George**

**Rating: Rated M for mature. AKA THERE WILL BE SEX SCENES AND IF YOU ARE A YOUNG KID DO NOT READ THIS! YOU'LL BE TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!**

**Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, incest, triadic relationships, war, out of character characters, Dumbledore bashing, male/male relationships (and a lot of them), sex scenes (eventually)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just like taking them and playing with them! The mind can create some brilliant things! I'll return them when the story is at its end loves! Until then…. *sticks tongue out playfully at the original creators***

**Chapter Two: A Place Without No Name**

Mycroft was sitting at his desk by the window, staring off into space. Sherlock had left a while ago, before the storm had struck up. It was the anniversary, the mark of the seventh year, without their little raven, their love Harry Potter. Seven years and still not a trace, not even a body, not even a whisper. It had been hard on both of them, but they at least had each other to keep going. Life had, relatively, returned to normal, except Lestrade and John now lived in the house with Mycroft and Sherlock, and 221B was kept for when Sherlock and John were working on a case and needed to be in the city.

Mycroft sat in his chair, staring out into the storm that reflected his mood on the inside. He wasn't a very showing man when it came to his emotions, and one would think he was an emotionless person with an unmatched intellect (well almost unmatched. Sherlock, of course, was the only one who came close to Mycroft). But if one knew what one was looking for, they would be able to see the hauntedness that had seeped into Mycroft's eyes over the last seven years or when he was being particularly emotional, especially when it came to his family. It was worrying him that Sherlock had not returned yet, especially on a day like today, one that marked a devastating time for them both.

Mycroft jumped when the bedroom door slammed against the wall, and nearly fell out of his chair when Sherlock came running in with a very familiar person in his arms. Sherlock was soaked, as if he had run all the way to the house instead of taking a cab, but the person he carried was relatively dry.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock ignored his brother and lover for a moment as he placed the body in the bed and then, quietly, said,

"We need John and Lestrade. Now. He's hurt and badly. I did what I could but…" Mycroft had his phone out before Sherlock had even finished his sentence, texting the two love birds quickly and shakily. He put his phone down after sending the text before moving to stand next to Sherlock. Mycroft looked down at Harry Potter for the first time in seven years and felt his heart racing with worry and love, two emotions that were shining bright in his eyes for the first time since that faithful day…

Sherlock threaded his fingers with Mycroft, who pulled him in close as they sat waiting and watching. Harry's chest moved up and down with his breathing, which was good, but Mycroft could see the blood and bruises that had Sherlock worried.

"Myc… I found him in an alleyway, barely breathing. He was surrounded by blood. There was so much blood…"

"Where did you find him?"

"Baker Street. In the alley near 221."

"Did he say anything." Sherlock paused, his eyes narrowed, then he nodded.

"He opened his eyes briefly and he said my name, your name, help, and war before passing out again." Mycroft nodded and Sherlock turned to face his taller counterpart. Mycroft looked down at him and kissed his forehead light just before John and Lestrade came bursting into the room, John looking like he just came from the hospital (which he probably did). Sherlock and Mycroft moved to stand with Lestrade as John worked to heal the wounds that he could. Mycroft pulled Sherlock into an embrace as he spoke quietly with Lestrade.

"The cameras show nothing Mycroft, which means he appeared by magical means in the alleyway. We checked already. And so far, no one even passed by that alley, go in it or out of it. There's nothing on the cameras, at all." Mycroft nodded as he ran a hand up and down Sherlock's arm, whose eyes were closed in concentration. They all stood in silence as John worked, who finally pulled away after an hour and a half.

"Well, Doctor Watson. Will he live?" John glared at him for a moment before his expression softened and he nodded.

"He'll be right as rain in a couple of days, and will be awake tomorrow sometime. From what I'm guessing, his magic helped heal a lot of the wounds because, based on the amount of blood on him and the numerous cuts I found, he should have died. He also should have had a lot of broken bones but, again, I think his magic healed them." Mycroft nodded and as one, him and Sherlock moved over to Harry. Mycroft grabbed two chairs for them, Sherlock sinking into one of them at Mycroft's insistence. His eyes never left Harry and Mycroft saw why after a few moments.

John had removed his shirt clothing at some point and left him shirtless. They were staring at the incredibly toned and muscled chest of their little raven. He had always been toned, because he played Quidditch in school, but never had he been that muscled. His hair finally smoothed out and not the messy nest that it use to be, because it had grown out. But he still had that lightning scar on his forehead and the thin, wire frames on his face and, underneath the closed eyelids, he still had his emerald eyes. But would they have the laughter and the shine in them still, something that made Harry light up or would they be haunted once again? Mycroft leaned back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other, one hand sitting on Sherlock's thigh as Sherlock sat staring and thinking.

Early morning. The storm had stopped at one point so the sun was shining through the lush treetops. Birds were singing outside. Everything was bright and alive. The two Holmes men had fallen asleep in their chairs, head tilted towards each other, facing another sleeping figure in the bed. The figure in the bed moved slightly and the noise woke the younger of the Holmes men up. He sat straight up, wide awake, much like John initially after moving in with Sherlock when the two met. Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he watched Harry move slightly, as if he was waking up. Harry moaned and Sherlock shook Mycroft awake, almost getting rebuked for it but when he realize why his brother/lover had woken him, he quieted with a hopeful smile in his eyes. Sherlock grabbed Mycroft's hand and together, they waited and watched.

Finally, Harry's eyes fluttered open and Sherlock almost started crying at the sight of the beautiful green eyes that had captured Sherlock and Mycroft. He sat straight up, looking around wildly as if trying to get his bearings. He relaxed, finally, as he recognized the bedroom that he had shared with his two intelligent men. He turned to face the two, and smiled softly as he relaxed further. He moved to hug them, but winced in pain. Mycroft shifted so that he was sitting in the bed with Harry and Sherlock got up and moved to the other side. Harry let them gently force him to lay back down so that they could climb into bed with him. Stories were for later in the bed but the three needed to be together for a while, without pressuring anyone for explanations. As they fell asleep again, Harry whispered,

"Sherl, Myc… am I safe?"

"Yes little raven, you are safe. You will always be safe with us." Harry nodded, put his head on Mycroft's chest and fell into a deep sleep. Sherlock curled around the back of Harry, his hand resting on Harry's hip and as he fell asleep as well, Mycroft's hand joined his and followed him into the first peaceful sleep that the three of them had had in seven years.

**A/N: **Wow. You guys are awesome! I was expecting to not get the response that I had gotten for this story! Damn! Y'all amaze me! Seriously my email blew up with everyone following and favoriting the story, something I thank you guys for!

So! An update a day later. Now this won't always happen but here you guys go! Sorry the chapters are so short but they will get longer, I promise! For now, I am working on a project for my 3D class that I'm taking at my university and I work full time so right now, this is what you get. Plus I'm saving the longer chapters for when Harry, Sherlock, Mycroft, Lestrade, and John all journey to the wizarding world for this new war that Harry is, unfortunately, leading again! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Love you all and thank you again for the response!

MrsBillieJean


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Little Raven **

**Pairings: Sherlock/Harry/Mycroft, Lestrade/John, Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Fred/George**

**Rating: Rated M for mature. AKA THERE WILL BE SEX SCENES AND IF YOU ARE A YOUNG KID DO NOT READ THIS! YOU'LL BE TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!**

**Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, incest, triadic relationships, war, out of character characters, Dumbledore bashing, male/male relationships (and a lot of them), sex scenes (eventually)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just like taking them and playing with them! The mind can create some brilliant things! I'll return them when the story is at its end loves! Until then…. *sticks tongue out playfully at the original creators***

_Flashes of light streaked across the field. Figures twirled and ducked and dodged around these flashes of light, although some were hit (and some of those people died). It was raining and cold. Harry was covered in cuts and bruises. He was surrounded by friends and foes alike, all fighting for what they believe is right. The battle had been going on for hours now. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all been separated at one point, but Harry was now with Severus, Lucius, Sirius, and Remus. Harry was feeling weaker as he shot spell after spell at the people he once thought of as friends, as family. The twins were somewhere off with Ron and Hermione, and Tonks had fell an hour and a half ago thanks to Dumbledore. It was a bloodbath, a massacre, and Harry knew that they needed help. _

_"Severus!" Severus turned and the two ducked behind the house that they were fighting near, Godric's Hollow. It felt sacrilegious to fight on the grounds, where his parents had died. But that's were Dumbledore wanted them to fight and so they were stuck fighting there. _

_"I need to get to Sherlock and Mycroft. I need them." _

_"Harry it's not safe. You don't even know if they will be there." _

_"I have to try! Please! I need them." Severus saw the multiple meanings in Harry's eyes when he said he needed him. It had been seven years since Harry had been with his lovers. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Ron, and Hermione had all seen the memories of the triad and were incredibly happy and supportive of Harry, stating that the two brilliant men were perfect for Harry. _

_"Okay. I… I made an emergency portkey, just in case things got to be too rough here. I think Remus has it." _

_"Okay." Remus and Sirius came over at Severus' shout, and with a bit of promoting (and protests of course), Remus handed over the port key. _

_"Don't take too long getting them here lover boy. Hurry back."_

_"I will. I promise." Harry touched the portkey and was whisked away at the whispered word. He landed roughly on his side in an alleyway, the blood loss from the wounds he failed to heal before he left twinging from the impact. He hit the ground on his side and passed out. A little while later, he came to as a familiar faced leaned over his. _

_"Sherlock… need you… Mycroft… help… war"…_

"Harry… Harry… HARRY!" Harry woke with a start and sat up, eyes wildly shooting around the room. He recognized where he was, but he could hardly believe it. He looked to his right and Sherlock was there, staring at him worriedly, like he did whenever Harry seemed to be in a weird mood. To his left sat Mycroft, sheets pooling around his thin waist with his naked chest exposed to the air. Harry could feel himself begin to shake as the reality of the situation sank in. Tears sprung to his eyes and for the first time in three years, the warrior he had been forced to become was shed away and the shy little boy in desperate need of some love came forth. The flood of tears shocked his two lovers for a few moments before four arms wrapped around him and surrounded him in a warm embrace. Harry found himself clinging to the interlocking arms as he cried, soothing words whispered into his ears and feather light kisses pressed to his face as he buried his face into the arms.

"Harry, our little raven. We have you. You're safe. It's okay. Don't cry." Harry could hear Mycroft being uncharacteristically cute and worried about him.

"I… needed… you two. So fucking much. I… I missed you two."

"Harry, my love, we missed you as well." Harry lifted his head slightly and felt a pair of warm, slightly moist lips press against his gently. He moaned softly as he kissed Mycroft for the first time since he was kidnapped seven years ago. He pulled away and turned, repeating the action with Sherlock. It felt amazing being with the two of them again. He was tortured and kept in a dark cell for 3 and a half years before his magical family, led by Sirius, had found and rescued him. Dumbledore turned out to be a sick bastard who thought that Harry belong in the wizarding world, following him obediently. Dumbledore saw his leaving for the muggle world as an act of defiance and wanted to be it into Harry that Dumbledore was law and that there was no way around that idea.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and brought his knees to his chest. His lovers sat, staring at him, waiting for him to talk. And boy did he have a tale for them…

**A/N: **Alright! Another chapter! Yay! Still so surprised over the response for the story, but so immensely grateful!

Now! Next chapter, which should be up late monday or sometime around then, will be Harry telling Sherlock and Mycroft about what happened to him, it'll mostly be in italics since it'll be a flashback. Hope you don't mind me leaving you in suspense! For now though, Au Revoir mon amis!

21


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Little Raven**

**Chapter Four: Blood Bank**

"I was kidnapped that day, seven years ago," Harry began hesitantly. He seemed to become like a small child, his legs pulled up to his chest. Mycroft and Sherlock scooted in as close as they could possibly get, sandwiching him in-between them.

"I was trying to get to 221B, because I figured that Sherlock would be there. It was Dumbledore that actually kidnapped me. Grabbed my right as I passed the alleyway. I had no time to react. He knocked me out with a spell and I woke up three days later, in the deepest part of the dungeons at Hogwarts. I was chained to the wall and magically gagged."

"What happened Harry?" The quietness in Mycroft's voice terrified Harry, because he had learned that was when the older Holmes brother was incredibly angry, but the soothing arm that ran up and down his back told Harry it wasn't with him. Harry could feel Mycroft's magic building underneath the older one's skin, which caused Harry to hesitate before he shared the next bit of info. Sherlock was still next to him, his chest giving away to Harry that he was even still breathing.

"He… Three year of beatings, on and off starvation periods, and…" Harry took a deep breath, "and rape." It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop and hit the floor if someone were to do so. Harry quickly continued before one of them exploded with the rage that he could feel building in both of them rapidly.

"Somehow, three years later, my godfathers, Severus, Ron and Hermione, and Draco and Lucius Malfoy found me and got me out. Took them three months to get my injuries healed, and until recently to heal my mind. They'd be… happy that I can sit here between you two so calmly." A hand threaded its way into Harry's hair, and he instantly knew it was Sherlock without looking.

"Harry…" Harry shook his head.

"No. Please don't ask me about it, don't ask me to talk about it. Not right now. We need to get back to our hidden base. I need you guys to help us."

"What do you mean you need us to help you?"

"I… We're all at a stand still with the fighting. I myself have only been involved in the fighting the last few months, having worked behind the scenes while I healed. But now they needed me as the leader, because everyone had been loosing hope. It's Dumbledore vs Me. The original Order vs. My Order. And we're all at a standstill because Dumbledore is plotting so the fighting has been erratic, strange even. It's cautious. We can't figure it out. And I need you guys. You two, John, and Lestrade. I need your help desperately."

"Harry…" Harry pulled away and turned so he could face his two brilliant lovers.  
>"I get it. If you don't want to help me, then fine. I just thought…"<p>

"Harry, little raven…" Harry's lips twitched into a fond smile. Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other and Mycroft nodded.

"Harry Sherlock and I are never letting you out of our sight again. We will come and help you. Now as for Lestrade and John…"

"If we go they will go Myc and you know that." Sherlock's voice was soft and swimming with restrained anger. Harry knew it wasn't directed at him but it was still there and Harry stared at Sherlock for a moment before nodding. Mycroft sighed and pulled Harry back to sit between them.

"Tell us what we need to know in the meantime…"

**A/N: *looks around shiftly* I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Things go insane with school and with work :( I tried really. But a short update is better than no update right? **

**Anyways what do you guys think Dumbledore is up to? And who do you think is on his side? What sort of madness is he getting into? **

**I'll try to update soon but for now… please review and don't hate me :( **

**Love MrsBillieJean**


End file.
